


The Mistletoe Plan

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam being dorks, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet Dean Winchester, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean comes up with an idea that he thinks is genius and romantic, except it doesn’t go as planned
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	The Mistletoe Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my “kissing under the mistletoe” square for SPNChristmasBingo

Dean had been holding onto the little mistletoe for almost an entire day. He’d snatched it quickly from a decorative display when he and Sam wrapped up their case a few towns back. Now it just felt heavy in his pocket, waiting to make itself known. 

Romance wasn’t Dean’s thing. He could fake it long enough to hook up, but this was different. This was Sam. Everything was different because of that. His brother meant more, he deserved better. Even if it was just a simple gesture of love.

When Dean first took the decoration, he thought of hanging it up in the car. Making it into some romantic thing, having Sam smile, the two of them getting into the holiday spirit. 

“Can you stop at the next gas station?” Sam’s question broke through Dean’s thoughts. He spared his little brother a glance, wondering if he somehow caught onto the idea. 

Nevertheless, he said “okay,” and kept his eyes on the road.

Sam didn’t say anything after, too focused on the book in his lap. Even when they weren’t hunting, Sam was still researching. The fact that it was Christmas Eve made no difference to him.

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the next gas station on the side of the otherwise deserted road. Sam got out, asking Dean if he wanted anything. He just shook his head and told Sam to hurry up.

Dean’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, trying to hold back the sudden giddiness he got while watching Sam walk off into the little store. Dean pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket, making sure it wasn’t crumpled. 

A part of him wanted to ditch it out the window and spare himself from the disappointment of Sam not wanting anything to do with Christmas like usual. However, it was too good of an idea to pass up. 

“Screw it.” Dean muttered, hanging it up on the rear view mirror. He stared at it for a long moment, a smile crossing his lips finally. Dean prepared a joke about being able to kiss Sam whenever he wanted as he spotted his brother coming out of the store. He sat back in his seat, looking everywhere except the mistletoe, acting as if he didn’t even see it.

Sam climbed into the car, two power bars in hand. “Here, got you one.” He tossed the snack to Dean, who started to drive again. 

“Thanks.” Dean said quickly, biting back his grin. His eyes flicked back and forth between the mistletoe hanging between them and Sam, who focused back on his book. Sam wasn’t looking up which meant he didn’t notice it right away. The kid tended to zone out when he was reading, Dean decided he’d have to just guide Sam a little.

“So you think we should stop somewhere soon?” Dean tried to play it cool while also trying to get Sam to look up.

“Yeah, sure.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the way his brother stayed focused on the book. 

“How about you look out the windows and see if you see anything.” Dean urged, trying not to look directly at the mistletoe. He couldn’t believe Sam hadn’t seen it yet.

Sam lifted his head, only to look out his own window, watching as a blur of trees passed by. “I don’t think there’s gonna be a motel around here.” 

“Are you sure? Look up ahead.” Dean was getting antsy, just wanting Sam to notice the mistletoe. Despite being a skilled liar when it came to cases, Dean felt like he was going to burst. He had too many jokes and comments to hold in. He probably seemed like an excited little kid, but Sam still somehow hadn’t noticed.

Sam looked straight ahead, then to Dean. Completely missing the mistletoe. “There’s not gonna be anything yet.” Then he looked down at his book.

Dean was starting to get annoyed at Sam’s obliviousness. His brother was supposed to be the smart one, and yet he couldn’t see the damn thing hanging right there.

Dean tried to hint at it a few more times, slyly attempting to get Sam to notice it. Except he didn’t.

After a long while, Dean sighed, almost frustrated. “Notice anything different?” He tried again. Sam looked up to Dean, noticing the impatience in his voice. Sam’s response was a shrug and Dean let out a scoff. Finally, he pointed to the mistletoe.

“Oh, you mean that.” Sam said and Dean furrowed his brows, slowing the Impala at a stop sign.

“Yeah, I mean that.” There was a bit of mocking in Dean’s tone that Sam had to bite back a smile at. “How did you not see it?”

“I did, actually.” Sam revealed, much to Dean’s surprise. “I saw you hang it up when I came out of the gas station.”

Dean was left dumbstruck for a moment. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

A smile spread across Sam’s face. “Because it was funny watching you act all weird.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to not let his own amusement at Sam’s now obvious behavior show. “I was trying to be romantic. You could’ve said something, I was starting to feel lame.” He admitted with a sigh. While he wasn’t all that disappointed that Sam had outsmarted him, he turned his sights on guilting Sam. Just a little for fun to get him back for ruining his plan. 

“Well, it’s very sweet,” Sam’s response surprised him a little. “But if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just said it.” Then, before Dean could retort, Sam was leaning over and capturing his lips.

Dean’s lips moved against Sam’s in sync, the two of them lost in one another’s taste and touch. 

The sound of a car horn blaring from behind them, however, had them separating. Sam pulled back with a chuckle, watching as Dean looked over his shoulder with a glare. He moved his foot from the break to the gas, continuing his drive down the road.

“Is this your way of saying you wanna have Christmas this year?” Sam wondered, prodding the little plant with his finger, curious if the mistletoe was real or not. Turns out it wasn’t, although it didn’t really matter.

“Not a whole big thing, but I have a few ideas.” Dean confessed, sparing a glance to Sam.

“Yeah? What do you wanna do?”

A smirk crossed Dean’s lips at Sam’s question. “I can think of something.” He pointedly looked to his little brother, which earned a scoff from Sam in response.

“You’re right, you are lame.” Sam teased back.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Dean gave him a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes, but he smiled too nonetheless. After all, Dean was right.

“We should leave this up.” Sam decided, a small smile on his face. “It’ll give me an excuse to kiss you whenever I want.”

“Okay, that was my line.” Dean shot back, but still grinning at his little brother. Sam just shrugged like before, then leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips. His brother was always staring at him instead of the road, anyway. 

“I’m a genius.” Dean said to himself, causing Sam to break into laughter.

“Sure you are.”

Neither brother was able to fight back a smile, which is exactly what Dean had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! All comments are appreciated <3


End file.
